<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a moth, innit by Silvalina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788245">It's a moth, innit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina'>Silvalina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), MOTHINNIT, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mothinnit, he a moth!</p><p>This small oneshot is for my friendo Applin, late birthday present but present nontheless!</p><p>Shameful self promo: https://discord.gg/qNhBWRwbCb</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Philza Minecraft &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Philza Minecraft, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's a moth, innit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On a side note, Phil never thought he would bring home another child, especially not from an expedition in the rainforest that borders onto their plot of farmland. But here he was, a small bundle sleeping in his arms, exhaustion sitting deep in his bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't even know where the small kid came from, just found him on the ground, abandoned and being there for god knows how long. So, Phil had of course decided to have his fatherly instincts take over and dote on the kid, making sure it was alright and searching for any parents, which he didn't find of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His wings were wrapped around his front, shielding the small one from any danger out of instinct, until they were out of the dangerous forest and slipped onto the wide open farmland next to their house. Techno had been working on the fields all day now and, with the sun still high up, will continue for the rest of the day. Meanwhile, Wilbur took their other smallest, probably barely a couple of months older than the one in his arms, and went on their own little expedition, in the borders of their land though. The oldest would risk anything else with Tubbo being so small and fragile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of his other kids made him smile and he walked along the path between fields of potatoes and wheat, basking in the sunlight while shielding the child from it, giving him time to rest from the stress he was probably put through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he arrived at their cabin Phil pushed open the door and walked inside, trying not to move too much as to not wake the kid. Finally arriving at his own bedroom, he moved the kid on his bed, slowly unwrapping the cloth from his body. He was surprised when the kid's eyes opened and a pair of bug-like eyes stared back, soft buzzing noises escaping the kid as his antennas moved a little. His hair may be blonde but the small appendages sticking out were bronze, vibrating slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil melted at the sight.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Wilbur came back with Tubbo, Phil had put the kid in some of Tubbo’s clothes and moved to their living room, cradling him softly, watching Techno work outside in the fields.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette walked over to him and sat down, bouncing the small kid on his lap slightly and getting delighted coos a response, making him smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that another kid, Phil “I have enough children” Minecraft?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't shocked to see another child in his fathers arms, that's how Phil had found him when he got Tubbo home, sitting on the couch and cradling the small one like he was his whole world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo may be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can't leave a child behind in a forest now, can I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if Techno came inside to two laughing maniacs with kids, then the middle child didn't comment on it and instead opted to make some potato stew, getting ‘thank you’s’ thrown at him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come Tommy! I wanna go to see the bees!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo ran around the house, small horns peeking out of his hair as it flew around wildly, getting shaken by all the movement. The blonde, Tommy, was running next to him, his antennas moving as well, shaking from his running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was behind them, laughing slightly as he followed them to their hives, making sure that the kids didn't go too close to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He plopped down on a field next to where Tommy and Tubbo were playing, both of them running around, chasing butterflies and looking at bees and flowers. It was a peaceful morning and Wilbur enjoyed it thoroughly, basking in the warmth of the sunshine. Technoblade was once again working on the fields, not even because he needed to but because he enjoyed it immensely, so Phil supported his hobby. Wilbur, meanwhile, was content with strumming his guitar and enjoying the children's laughter in the fields.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil had gone off to another expedition, needing to get supplies from a village, which would take him some time, so he trusted Wilbur and Techno to take care of themselves and the kids. They took pride in being able to protect their small family.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>What he did not expect was to wake up to… something on Tommy’s bed. It was morning and there had already been screams loud enough to startle everyone in the house. Wilbur and Techno came running into the kid’s shared room, only to come face to face with Tubbo in tears, clinging to Techno’s leg and pointing at Tommy’s bed. On it, the boy lied still, encased in webbing that was almost see-through , spun all around the bed and even the walls, probably as a support to keep the little bubble he found himself inside, upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was asking them what was happening and if Wilbur didn't know any better he would have already panicked just like Techno and Tubbo are doing at the moment. Thankfully Phil had talked with him about Tommy’s specific hybrid traits and that unexpected things like this are to happen sometime soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, he took both Techno and Tubbo and sat them down on the ground next to the bed of their brother, explaining softly on what was going on. Both of them stared dumbfounded, watching Tommy wiggle a little bit in his cocoon before turning their attention back to their biggest brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Tommy is just… changing? Like, growing and stuff?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur nodded and Tubbo frowned, clinging more to Techno’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But when is he done? I miss him already…” Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and he sniffled, burying his head into his brother’s chest, sobbing while his brother just carded a hand through his hair. Both of them sighed, this was going to be a long week without Phil.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The first week went by without a problem. They all waited for their dad to finally come back and Tubbo cleaned his and Tommy’s room excessively, wanting him to be proud of his brother for being so awesome to be able to do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Phil finally came back he was surprised to not see Tommy at first before Wilbur showed him what had happened. His surprised expression morphed into a more worried one, telling them all it would take four weeks until he emerged again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lets just say that Tubbo cried even worse that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second week had everyone on edge with Tubbo clinging to them like his life depended on it, used to always having Tommy with him as his moral support. Without the blonde he was way more insecure and shy, not wanting to leave anyone’s side. Phil decided to use that time to take Tubbo more on some one on one trips, to get his mind off of his brother and to spend more time with the kid. It had worked, somewhat at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno, meanwhile, threw himself more into his farming, Tubbo tagging along and helping him sometimes, Wilbur only following them to then sit down somewhere and play some music. In the evening though, they would all sit around in Tubbo’s room and talk, spending time with Tommy as well, even though he wasn't conscious for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third week was taking its time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo complained everyday, getting more needy and bored without Tommy around and the others could only do so much before he got bored of anything they tried. So, they got paper and coloured pencils and well as watercolor to keep himself busy. He lit up at the idea of something to do and spent hours drawing bees and pretty flowers, giving them to his brothers and dad as well as hanging a lot of pictures up in their room so Tommy could see them when he woke up from his sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the span of the third week, Tubbo also showed signs of his hybrid traits settling in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His horns began to grow out even faster, making him have headaches and Phil a lot of sleepless nights holding his kid in his arms, trying to soothe him while he had the growing pains. Techno was cringing every time he saw his little brother in pain and WIlbur was hovering at all times, trying to give him any relief he could. Meanwhile, no one had noticed Tommy’s changes, not really looking closely as the wings slowly sprouted out of his back with every passing day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, the fourth week arrived and it dragged on for so long that Tubbo wanted to rip the cocoon to shreds, small bouts of emotions going through as his hybrid traits started manifesting just like his brother’s. Tubbo spent all his time next to the cocoon, waiting for Tommy to finally get out of it and play with him again. No amount of coaxing could get him away, even daring to bite Wilbur and then immediately apologizing to him, tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WIlbur understood of course and just held him while he cried and sobbed about how he finally wanted to hug his brother again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The end of the week finally arrived and Tubbo woke up to noises that sounded suspiciously like twigs breaking. When he opened his eyes, he was met with the two bug ones of his brother, looking down on where he sat above him, silky threads still sticking to his hair and clothes. A big pair of wings was hanging down from his back, still limb but already fluttering slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't blame him, but the first thing the small ram did was hug his brother and cry, very loudly, as he held him, face in the blonde’s neck while Tommy reciprocated it, still feeling drowsy from his long sleep. Their older brothers broke into the room once again, preparing for the worst before seeing the pair on Tubbo’s bed, running over to them and almost crushing Tommy in a hug as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whined and pushed them away, groaning slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you all so clingy… I only saw you yesterday. Oh, Tubbo your horns grew bigger! That's so cool!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He touched them with his hands, not noticing any of their stares or the pair of wings on his own back until Phil came in and picked him up, tired eyes looking down at him as he pressed a kiss to his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been out for a little, Toms. Remember when we talked about your hybrid traits?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He received a nod and soon the young hybrid realized the implications, looking behind to his back before gasping loudly, eyes sparkling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around to his brothers, face glowing like a thousand suns and smiled widely, excited babbling escaping from his mouth, mind running miles per second. Though, a loud growling noise interrupted it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think going through all of this made you very hungry, didn't it?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After a well deserved meal, Tommy and Tubbo went outside with their family, Phil sitting them down on a field. And while Tubbo made flower crowns with Wilbur, Techno helped Phil straighten Tommy’s new wings, letting them out in the sun so he could accumulate to and try to move them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft flutter had them all on the edge, waiting for the kid to finally take his first beats. And that he did, though right into Phil’s face, but the amazed expression on Tommy’s face was worth it. Later in the day you could see Phil helping Tommy with practicing to fly while Tubbo sat on his dad’s shoulders, cheering for his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a warm summer day and all of them were happy to have their little brother back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>